The present invention relates to computer-implemented image processing to find embedded images within raster images.
A common application for scanners is to scan and digitize photographs. Often, the scanned and digitized photograph is smaller than the scanner image size, so it is embedded in a larger digitized image, from which the embedded photograph image will have to be extracted before it is used. Often, too, a photograph placed in a scanner will be tilted with respect to the scanning axes and so the digitized photograph will be somewhat misaligned, requiring that it be rotated as well as cropped from the larger image. The user is generally interested in removing any border around the digitized photograph and rotating the digitized photograph so that it is aligned with horizontal and vertical axes parallel to the edges of the photograph.